


Agent Roberts: The First PeggySous Shipper

by Dusty1918



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rose ships PeggySous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-05-29
Packaged: 2018-07-10 23:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7011757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dusty1918/pseuds/Dusty1918
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve Rogers may be Captain America: The First Avenger but Rose Roberts is Agent Roberts: The First PeggySous Shipper. Set during the season 1 finale.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Agent Roberts: The First PeggySous Shipper

Daniel slowly makes his way between the rows of phone operators. He stops next to Rose Roberts. 

“Good morning, Agent Roberts.”

“Good morning, Agent Sousa. Sounds like you were there for the excitement at Stark’s hanger last night.”

“Yes, it was an interesting evening.”

“So when ya going to ask her out?”

“Ask who out?”

“Peggy!” This again. She has been badgering him about it for weeks. He ignores her most of the time. 

“That. . .,” he sputters, “wouldn’t be appropriate. We work together. Besides, I don’t think she feels the same way.”

“You’ll never know unless you try. Ask her out for a drink,” she says as he enters the elevator. “By the way, I love the sweater vest.”

The doors close and the elevator begins to rise. Daniel rubs his right hand over his face. Agent Roberts is right. He’ll keep wondering “what if” if he never tries. Drinks. He can ask her out for a drink. That can be a friends thing or a more than friends thing. Then he will know and Agent Roberts will get off of his back.


End file.
